Los pecadores más felices del mundo
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Setsuna & Sara]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot... Me duele el corazón porque somos culpables, llenos de pecado y aun asi... los más felices del mundo.


_**Los pecadores más felices del mundo.**_

Por: _Maeda Ai._

* * *

No les habían dejado otra salida, así que se escaparon juntos, de todo, de todos. 

Ángeles y demonios, bah!; ellos eran, quizás, los que menos le preocupaban al joven, Setsuna Mudou. Fue la maldita moral, las normas de la estúpida sociedad que no lo dejaban ser feliz al lado de su hermana.

¿Hermana? no, eso no, ya no más. . .

_-Solo somos dos adolescentes que pretenden amarse, solo eso.-_

Pensaba, tratando de justificarse, pues aunque ansioso, también estaba conciente de que esto estaba mal, tenía miedo y, debía admitirlo, le resultaba un poco extraño estar así con Sara.

**Setsuna, espera.**

La voz dulce de su chica lo sacó de los profundos pensamientos que en ese instante lo envolvían.

**No puedo esperar más, Sara.**

El rubio apretó fuertemente la mano de la joven.

Esto era lo que siempre soñó hasta casi volverse loco, y ahora. . . no podía contenerse.

Las manos del muchacho se aferraban a la cintura de la mujer, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que la chica suspirara.

Tanto deseo llevó al mayor de los hermanos a besar, casi delirante, el cuello de su compañera al tiempo que trataba de quitarle el lindo vestido azul que llevaba, más por la ansiedad y los nervios, simplemente no pudo. Y fue Sara quien se despojó a sí misma de casi todas sus prendas, conservando tan solo las pequeñas pantaletas. Haciendo gala de sus perfectos senos, adornados por sonrosados y duros pezones, como pidiendo ser explorados, y claro, Setsuna no lo pudo evitar. . . .

**Ah, onii-chan.**

La chica suspiró entrecortada.

Su compañero palpaba y estrujaba cariñosamente sus pechos, amasándolos a placer.

Y volvieron a besarse, ahora con más pasión, con más deseo, casi hasta a acabarse el aliento. Tenían la extraña sensación de que debían hacerlo rápido, porque quizás se arrepentirían en cualquier momento, o peor aun, que esta sería la primera y única vez que pudiesen amarse. Y esa era una sensación que sinceramente le daba miedo a Setsuna.

Más ahora, en este instante, nada en el mundo, ni ángeles, ni demonios, ni mucho menos los tabúes, podían frenar el ferviente deseo que el muchacho tenía por su hermana.

Así, el joven se atrevió a deslizar sus labios sobre los cálidos pechos de la que pronto se convertiría en su amante; besando tranquila y cariñosamente el pezón izquierdo, mordiendo y succionando delirante casi al final.

Por su parte, la pequeña Sara no podía hacer más que abrazar a su apuesto hermano; acariciando su rebelde cabello, reteniéndolo allí para hacerla gozar de este pervertido amor.

**Ah, Setsuna, por favor. . .** Le hablaba ella entre jadeos. . . **te necesito ahora ¡te necesito ya!**

Apenas la escuchó, Mudou se detuvo un momento para fijar su mirada en los bellos ojos de la dama que yacía, voluntariamente prisionera, bajo su cuerpo. Que feliz era al saber que ella compartía el mismo sentimiento que lo quemaba y consumía cada día.

Se arrepentía tanto de haberle roto el corazón.

_- Aunque hubiese sido por su bien.-_

Pensaba el muchacho, mientras miraba endiosado y deseoso a su chica; ya no su hermana, ya no, ya no más.

Setsuna acarició con ternura una de las mejillas de Sara, para luego trazar un amoroso camino de besos que inició en los labios de la joven, pasando por su cuello, deteniéndose por largo rato en los pechos femeninos y finalizando en la intimidad de la rubia, quien jadeó fuertemente al sentir la lengua masculina deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo en toda la extensión de su abertura vaginal.

Clavándose dentro suyo de vez en cuando, le causó un placentero cosquilleo.

**Maravilloso, Setsuna. . . ¡ oh, amor !.**

La chica respiraba agitada, gimiendo por el gozo que envolvía a su cuerpo.

Y ella misma terminó pidiéndole que la penetrara, que entrara en su cuerpo para volverse uno solo. Si fue el placer intenso, o el inmenso amor que tenía por el ángel, no importaba, solo, solo. . sabía que lo necesitaba.

El mayor miró a su dulce y pura hermana; estaba sorprendido, ligeramente confundido, podía decirse que la desconocía, Sara no era así, y sin embargo ahora. . . .

_-Parece desesperada, esta totalmente dominada por la lujuria.-_

Pensaba el muchacho, creyéndose el culpable del drástico cambio en la actitud de su compañera, y aunque así era de alguna forma, no era razón suficiente para considerar la posibilidad de no ir más lejos.

**Hermano, por favor.**

Más de pronto, la voz de la joven formó una suplica que sacó al muchacho de sus pensamientos, despejando también cualquier duda que aun envolviese su pobre corazón.

Así, Setsuna guió cuidadosamente su pene a la vagina de la chica, presionando con suavidad, entrando en ella poco a poco.

**Oh, mi amor, anhele tanto este momento.**

Al escucharla, el ángel lo entendió realmente.

La chica no era dominada por la lujuria, era el amor lo que la desesperaba, ese pecaminoso amor que no les permitía estar juntos; a ello se debía su ansiosa impaciencia.

Mudou sentía la calidez de la intimidad de su pequeña hermana, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez; jadeó excitado por la caricia tan placentera, complacido con la estrechez de la vagina femenina y peleando contra el desesperado deseo de clavar totalmente su hombría en el cuerpo de la chica.

_-Oh, kami-sama, después de esto. aceptaré el castigo que decidas, pues no me arrepiento del enorme pecado que ahora mismo estoy cometiendo. Soy feliz. . . . soy muy feliz.-_

Bellos pensamientos de la chica Mudou; a pesar de lo culpable que se sentía, no iba a renunciar a Setsuna y a su amor por él.

Y simplemente no podía entender como podía estar mal algo que se sentía tan bien y que además la hacia inmensamente dichosa.

**¿Cómo puede ser esto un pecado, si es maravilloso?.**

Sin darse cuenta, lo que debió ser solo un pensamiento, escapó de los suaves labios de la mujer, formando una oración.

Entonces, Setsuna la miró fijamente; melancolía y tristeza reflejaban sus ojos. En su cabeza, aun sonaban las palabras de su madre. . . que si quería que Sara terminase en el infierno. . .Claro que no.

**Por eso quise alejarte de mi, yo . . .**

**Ssshhhuuu.**

El muchacho fue callado por un dulce beso de su amada y reconfortado por los brazos de la misma que lo rodearon tranquila y cariñosamente.

**Ya no pienses más en eso, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, pues yo también te amo.**

Le dijo ella, acariciando con ternura una de sus mejillas.

Él solo sonrió, olvidándose de todos sus problemas y concentrándose por completo en hacerle el amor a la chica entre sus brazos.

Logrando controlar sus fuertes deseo y lujuria, la penetró dulcemente, con suma suavidad y paciencia, robándose la virginidad de la joven sin causarle mucho dolor.

Así, Setsuna miraba complacido como su pene se deslizaba ya sin problemas, dentro de aquel hermoso cuerpo; entrando y saliendo en un ritmo constante, cuyo roce entre sus sensibles pieles, los acercaba poco a poco al éxtasis.

**Oh, Setsuna, no quiero que esto termine, nunca, nunca. . .**

Fueron las palabras de la chica, quien, debido al placer, se movía intranquila bajo el cuerpo de su amante, su propio hermano.

Sus lindos pechos subiendo y bajando, moviéndose al compás de su agitada respiración; ante la delirante escena, el ángel no pudo contenerse, y dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la frágil figura de la mujer; dejó a sus labios y lengua juguetear un poco con aquel perfecto par de pezones, lamiendo uno mientras apretaba el otro.

Su miembro seguía refugiado en la cálida vagina de Sara, aquella que le estaba regalando la caricia más intima que pueden compartir un hombre y una mujer.

Le estaba regalando placer, le estaba regalando su cuerpo y su voluntad . . . le estaba regalando todo su amor.

Setsuna estaba más que complacido y satisfecho al ver como su hombría se enterraba en el cuerpo de la chica, cuyos ojos reflejaban un brillo intenso, radiante de felicidad, felicidad que la embargaba por el solo hecho de sentir a su hombre dentro suyo. Definitivamente nunca olvidarían este momento.

De pronto, el joven de rubios cabellos comenzó a jadear con fuerza; el placer se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte, casi insoportable.

El constante roce entre sus sexos por fin los había hecho llegar al máximo gozo. . .

Habían comenzado a moverse, aumentando la velocidad de la penetración; Sara se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar , mientras la respiración de ambos se agitó y les costaba jalar aire. Los amantes estaban temblando.

Sara retorció las sábanas de la cama que la soportaba a ella y a su amante, y lanzando un suave gemido, sintió como las paredes de su vagina se contraían con fuerza, gracias al orgasmo que la estaba recorriendo por completo.

Y Setsuna, por su parte, disfrutaba de la intensa y exquisita sensación de sentir como su pene era aprisionado por el delicado sexo de su hermana, llevándolo a el mismo a embestirla con más fuerza, hasta que su propio orgasmo lo hizo colapsarse agotado sobre el cuerpo de su amada, al tiempo que el semen corría libremente dentro de la joven, provocándole una sensación tranquilamente placentera.

Exhausto, con los ojos cerrados, Setsuna dio un largo suspiro.

Permanecieron abrazados por un buen rato, sin palabras que adornaran el aire, tan solo el entrecortado sonido de la respiración de ambos.

Irónicamente, aquel momento, por bello que fuese, también resultaba incomodo, pues aunque se sentían llenos y completamente felices, aun estaba la pequeña espina del pecado.

Eran hermanos y ese era un lazo que difícilmente iba a desaparecer, por mucho que se amasen.

**¿Te arrepientes?.**

Preguntó el muchacho.

La incertidumbre acerca de los pensamientos de su hermana, lo hacia temblar.

**Ie.**

Ella negó con la cabeza para luego besarlo con ternura, dejando que él descansara la cabeza sobre sus senos.

Así, desnudos, abrazados sobre la cama de un hotel, ajenos estaban al mundo que les impedía amarse.

Habían cometido uno de los peores pecados, y sin embrago, no se arrepentían.

_-Somos felices.-_

Pensaban los enamorados.

Una tranquila sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

Si, se merecían el infierno después de esto, más eso era algo que poco les importaba.

Por ahora, tan solo por ahora, querían seguir así, pues al menos, en este mundo, serían los pecadores más felices.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Basado en los ovas, cuando Setsuna y Sara se escapan juntos; él ángel dice esta frase y poco después se ve a los dos jóvenes sobre la cama, para luego despertar. . .

Lo hicieron y mi mente no pudo dejar de imaginar, como.

Por supuesto este es un tema muy delicado, después de todo son hermanos, muchos creerán que una historia con una pareja como esta es simple morbo, más yo la considero una historia muy triste y si han tenido la oportunidad de ver los ovas, lo entenderán.

Tengo la sensación de que este fic esta muy suavecito, quizá por lo difícil del tema ¬¬'.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY .

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 01 de Septiembre de 2005.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
